<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell me by CamusVil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300406">Tell me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamusVil/pseuds/CamusVil'>CamusVil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Very extremely fluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamusVil/pseuds/CamusVil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minos is in love. Evidently in love and he can't stand a feeling that he can't lead as an army but most important of all: neither he can't let him go...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Griffon Minos/Pisces Aphrodite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because it's the blue moon! Happy Halloween ⛧ </p><p>Hello there. This is another night on insomniacs' planet and here is the result of a rambling of things. Among them loneliness and incorrespondence But the most important thing is the development of this couple, crack? and still pretty.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>He love him so much, love, love, and can't stand see him alone. Love that beautiful sparkling pair of diamond eyes, away from him, away from everyone, unconquerable. Again loving him so much more, more than three seconds before, just the exactly necessary to keep thinking about whatsoever, but he can't stop thinking about him all day, love, truly love, all night until dawn. And just then he starts everything since the beginning, can't stand and can't place another one in his mind, considering they had only spend short moments alone, but those necessary to drive your soul crazy. He waits for the curly clear blue haired to appears in his court, need to see his fascinating features, need to hear his deep smooth voice coming out of those rosy and sweety pollinated lips. His charming character and tenderness with his gardens, had discovered feelings really intimate on his own perspective. Yes indeed, he was absolutely and overwhelmingly deeply in love with Aphrodite. Can't look away to anybody else, even if the list were as long as the death souls on his doors, even if he pretends he does.</p><p>Why?  Minos can't explain why, why him? Aphrodite is the thorn that keeps pinning sharp against his brain, although he's an inmoral and perverted man and would be gladly disposed to experiment whatever thing which is on the table. Maybe  this isn't the same, maybe he was waiting for something else without want it, something that showed up -like a beauty, probably a Nymph out of a fairy tale- who could tame his heart from its foundations. Something completely different. But then he found that astonishing dark rose within the surplice, footprint of his noble army, pride of the death and the underworld, a gloomy gift of the gods. He looks even more like evil sacrum out of the lofty fantasies of Minos.</p><p>Was he actually waiting for Aphrodite?</p><p>He wasn't sure, sometimes even daydreams with the Piscean. It seems to him that Aphrodite wants him back, like he understands Minos, finds something under the monster's cloak of the judge. Did he? Could he? </p><p>But then the bitter distaste seizes him. They were on the middle of war on the battlefield and in the end, both of them knew pretty well, they will end up against each other. Minos got a war to win for his lord, he's the head of an army aside of his two brothers, and nothing could rule more for him, nothing matters that much to him, and no one could make it aside from his focus. Let the show of the most loyal in the surface to Radamanthys, Minos was the truly devotee to God Hades. The first one in the welcoming committee behind hell's gate, and in the deepest part of the hierarchy, all specters know that Minos is above his brothers in many ways.</p><p>So, no... he can't love him, can't make his priorities twist. There's plans in coming and he has to do his duty first of all.</p><p>Anyway, when he sees Aphrodite enter the court before leaving for the sanctuary on his quest to get Athena's head, it appears for Minos that all his preview speech was forgot. He holds his breath and the flirtatious comment that he always has gets tangled in the middle of his tongue. This time it's not so easy to spit it out, in fact, nothing comes out. He would have liked to lock the blue-haired man in the underworld,  keep him forever as his own. Like a rose frozen in an imperishable dimension, so he could observe its beauty every day while the rest of his eternity... </p><p>And why didn't he do it then? </p><p>because he also liked Aphrodite's freedom, his irreverence, and his human passions. He answers to himself immediately while staring fixedly at the other one.</p><p>There's something ethereal, something that comes stuck from the fourth dimension, time.</p><p>Aphrodite blushes, Minos knows he did it, he's anxious but he could also imagine how fast their hearts beat in the eerie silence of the first prison and no words getting in the way between them.</p><p>"Sometimes I could swear I've met you before..." Minos said, abstract. When he perceived the other's presence has filled the room but he remained quiet.</p><p>"I doubt it. You'd never seen a face like this" The other one replied, but there's attraction on his gestures, even on a sultry natty but shy smile.</p><p>Minos chuckles, supports his chin upon the back of his hand that was laying on the desk in a thinking position. Between his fingers dances a dark feather.</p><p>"I just came to say goodbye..." The rose added.</p><p>In that moment the fingers stopped, the feather fell over the book of the dead, static. </p><p>So this is how the vertigo of his departure feels. </p><p>"... because probably we won't see each other never again" Minos completed the sentence and simultaneously stand up from his chair.</p><p>"Maybe in another life" </p><p>"Will you love me in another life?"</p><p>As Aphrodite shrugged, Minos caught up with him just in front and nailed him by the wrists, preventing him from backing away in his "strategy" to escape. Because that's what he knows Aphrodite will do and Minos is always one step ahead.</p><p>"Tell me... Why did you came here to say goodbye?"</p><p>"I don't know" The Swedish looked down unable to meet Minos' inquiring gaze, as to evade the incandescent silhouette that highlights by the flames back on the deeps of the court "Do I need a reason?"</p><p>«Just tell me...» Minos almost pleaded on his mind, but he didn't really identified if he said it out loud, he just keep getting closer to Aphrodite, even when the latter was receding as well. With the insistence on his gaze, and a terrible high burning sensation suffocating, again and again. </p><p>He needed to hear that their feelings were equals, Minos needed urgently to know that Aphrodite was also feeling it, loving him, so crazy too.</p><p>"When I return with my mission then I'll tell you" Finally he had stopped and slowly drowned in the look of the white-haired man to place one of his hands on the chest of the specter. The contact as always was of a great stellar frequency, the compatibility of constellations became entangled and that's why the atmosphere fascinated them to the point that they could no longer be separated even by millimeters. "So wait for me"</p><p>Then Aphrodite closed the distance between them. He lined his face delicately but with such precision that his lips did not meet Minos' in a softly way, but vehemently passionate. The albino didn't wait for another second to fly away and just responded as much as he had wanted to do it. A kiss in which he needed to show everything he felt to him and interpret everything about the Piscean.</p><p>He wanted to say that he will wait, but he couldn't do it. Deeply inside on his guts he knew it was a lie, a cutting lying wound. And even so, after all of this he was peacefully renewed, because now at least he knew Aphrodite loves him back in the same deeply way.</p><p>And that was enough for their momentarily departure.</p><p>Yes, maybe in another life they will love each other freely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it! :D</p><p>ஓீ͜Camusீ͜➥❅</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>